Loving Lestrade
by NutterButter123
Summary: Felicity arrives back home after being in America for 3yrs. On her first night back she meets Greg Lestrade, the handsome older Detective. When the night is over they share a kiss and continue to meet up for a week, until Sherlock buys the flat below her with John Watson and she joins them on their cases, what will happen when Lestrade finds out who Felicity really is? Will they co
1. Character Info

**Name:** Felicity Camilla Holmes

 **Nickname:** Lissa/Lissy/Cami

 **Age:** 20

 **Family:** Mummy Holmes, Daddy Holmes, Mycroft Holmes(Older Brother), Sherlock Holmes(Older brother)

 **Friends:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft Holmes

 **Enemies:** Moriarty, Anderson, Donovan

 **Looks:** Long Waist Length Dark Brown Almost Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Slender with Curves, Ample Breasts, Round Bum

 **Personality:** Flirty, Friendly, Bitchy, Sarcastic, Brutal, Athletic,

 **Skills:** Martial Arts, Gymnastics, Art, Singing, Piano, Deduction

 **Pet:** Sheogorath(Cat)

 **Lives:** 221D, Baker Street, London(Above Sherlock)


	2. Going Home

**Chapter One**

My name is Felicity Camilla Holmes, I am twenty years old and I am a Consulting Detective as well as a Model. I have two amazing older brothers who are very protective of me, though it pains me to say that even though my eldest brother; Mycroft Holmes, loves both of us dearly, he and my other older brother; Sherlock Holmes, never get on. They have been at war with each other since we were kids. I was 17 when I left home and travelled to America; where I became a Model. I Modelled for Clothing designers, beauty products and when I was 19 I started Modelling in Lingerie. After a while I decided that I wanted to moved back to England, I missed my older brothers and wanted to be back home. So I had called Mycroft, who told me I could always live with him, but I like my own space. So he found me a nice little apartment on Baker Street. It is above the apartment that Sherlock is thinking about getting once he finds a flat mate, which I'm happy about. I also trained in Martial Arts, Weapons Training and Gymnastics while I was in America and I'm pleased to say that I excelled in all of them. I also did a few college courses in, Maths, Science; Chemistry, Biology and Physics, Literature, Photography and Cooking Classes. I got a lot of job offers over the last year, but all of them would require me to stay in the States.

I looked down at my Plane Ticket and smiled, I was going home. I walked through the airport and to my gate. I waited for my flight to be called, I took out my phone to see that I had 2 new messages. One from Mycroft and the other from Sherlock

 _From- Mycroft_

 _Message me when you are in London, darling and I will send someone for you. I have already, furnished your apartment so everything is ready. See you soon xx_

I smiled, sure Mycroft could be a bit of a snob sometimes, but he was a Holmes, we're all strange in some way. Next I opened the one from Sherlock

 _From-Sherlock_

 _Can't wait to see you, hopefully I'll have a case you can join me on xx_

I looked up as my Flight was called and I picked up my backpack and made my way to the plane. I took my seat in First Class and took out my Ipod and earphones as well as my book.

Once the plane landed I made my way through London City Airport and found my brother waiting for me. I grinned and ran to him

"Mycroft!" I giggled as we hugged tightly

"Hello, little sister." he smiled and pulled back "Lets get your bags"

Once I got my bags we walked out of his car.

We sat in in back as his chauffeur drove us to Sherlock's

"You know, you could still stay with me" Mycroft said looking at me

"Mycroft" I shook my head "You know I like my known space. It doesn't mean we'll never see each other" I hugged him as we pulled up at Baker Street. Mycroft got the driver to unload my luggage and place it on the side walk. I knocked on the door to 221b Baker street and a little old woman opened the door

"Hello, you must be Felicity Holmes, Sherlock and Mycroft's sister." she smiled and opened the door wider letting me enter

"Yes I am, hello" I smiled as I picked up two of of my bags while Mycroft, his driver and a man in a suit got my cases

"I'm Mrs Hudson" she told me as we walked up the stairs.

We stopped outside a door and Mrs Hudson opened it with a key I entered and grinned as I took in the living room. The walls were painted a light beige colour and the flooring was cream carpet with a purple rug with a flower in the middle. I had a coal fireplace with two candles at either side of it, a white three seater and a two seater sofa with fluffy pink and purple cushions. There was a wooden TV unit with a Blue Ray player and a CD player with some DVDs already there, sitting atop of the unit was a flat screen TV. There was deep purple curtains hanging at the window and a large painting of an African Violet. I turned to Mycroft and hugged him tightly

"It looks amazing!" I squealed happily

"I'm glad you like it" Mycroft smiled at his baby sister, he was glad she was home "Want to see your bedroom?"

"Yes!" we walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

It was painted light grey with light oak flooring. The bed was large with white sheets and a cream duvet. An olive green bed throw and matching throw pillows. There was a cream pattern rug on the floor beside a white and green arm chair which was beside a light oak book case. The wardrobe was fit into the wall and was dark brown in colour with two mirrors. Brown floor curtains hung on the window, there was a dark brown vanity table with a dark brown stool with a cream cushion. I grinned

"I love it" I smiled and dropped my bags on the floor while Mycroft and the other men brought in my suitcases.

"What about the rest of your stuff?" Mycroft asked me, knowing I have a lot more stuff coming

"Well there getting flown over, they should be here in a few days" I told him

"I'll send someone to pick them up, will you need help sorting everything?"

"Nope, I'll be fine."

"Well I have to go, but if you need me, just call"Mycroft hugged me before he and his men left, leaving Mrs Hudson and I, but she left soon after giving me my key.

I spent the day unpacking all my clothes and electronics such as my Phone charger, DSI XL and my hair stuff. I looked at the clock before sighing, it was 8pm and I was kinda bored. I decided to go to a bar for a drink, I got dressed in a black sleeveless form fitting dress with blood red heels. I brushed my curly hair and did my make up before spraying some perfume and grabbing my little bag. I placed my phone and keys in the bag before going outside. I stopped when a saw red car with a red bow tied around it, there was a card attached

 _Felicity, happy birthday, love Mycroft xox_

I grinned, I completely forgot. I looked at the card and noticed that the key was taped onto the back.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my bag, I looked at the message

 _Hope you like it x- Mycroft_

I grinned at looked around trying t find him, when I saw a sleek black car parked near I smiled and took the bow off of the car and opened the back door after unlocking it, I locked the car again before hauling a cab, I drive after having a drink.

I arrived outside a pub and walked in. Luckily for me, it wasn't as busy as I though it would be, only about 14 people inside. I walked over and took a seat at the bar, I looked over at the man sitting in a booth near me, he had greying hair but he was very handsome. I looked him over and deduced him. Lonely, angry at his wife who keeps cheating. Dunno why someone would cheat on him, he was easy on the eyes. He seemed nice enough, I looked don and caught his police badge. I called over the bartender

"What can I get you?" he winked, I rolled my eyes

"Gin and tonic, large" I told him and handed him £10

Once I got my drink, I stood and headed over to the man and sat beside him, he looked up shocked

"I don't mean to be rude, but I can't help but notice that your own and I need someone to celebrate with. What do you say? Wanna get drunk and forget our troubles?" I asked winking making the man smiled at me and lift his drink, we clinked glassed and took a drink. Held out his hand for me to shake

"Greg" I smiled and shook it

"Felicity, but people call me Lissa" we grinned and spent the evening drinking together and getting to know one and other. At the end of the night we were both pretty tipsy. We stood outside the pub and I stumbled and Greg caught me but we fell into the wall with my back against it and Greg's arms on either side of my head. We stood there for what seemed like hours but was only really a few minutes. Taking a chance I leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth and pulled back.

"We can't" he whispered making me nod. "I.." he trailed off looking into my eyes "Oh what the hell" he said before he slammed his lips against mine. Our tongues battled for dominance which Greg won, our lips moved with each others before we pulled away. I bit my lip and looked up shyly, what we did was wrong, even though it was just a kiss, it shouldn't have left so right.

"That shouldn't have happened" Greg whispered "But, I can't help but think it felt right"

I smiled at him and kissed him one last time,

"I should go" I said looking at my watch, it was half twelve "It's late" I kissed him again and giggled when he deepened the kiss "Give me your phone" he handed his phone over and I added my number before texting myself so I had his number

"We should do this again sometime" Greg winked and kissed me one last time before he left. I stood and hailed a cab before going home. I fell asleep that night thinking about Greg.


End file.
